warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior RP Wiki talk:Administrators
Joeh Joey be active on teh Warrior RP, howevah, I dun trust him with da admin powers. However, I do beileve he'd a decent rollback. Do you agree or disagree? --Holli 23:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin = No, Rollback = Yes. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. Ideas, Plans, and, of Course, Pie *Uh, I've got some plans for this wiki. We need to extend the Warrior page, adding the information of what goes down, but we probably won't be able to do that till it's finished. Anyway, we should also include pages about the war and how it started and stuff, which I can do, and a page about the Clearing, and Dystan, and we need to complete the characters (that includes making pages for the ones that don't and enlarging the stub-pages), and getting all the pictures related to the Warrior RP here. Did I forget something? --Game-fanatic 03:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *I'm posting that so people know what I'm going to be doing, and so they can maybe help later and stuff. Yeah, but we definitely got to supply that stuff to this wiki. --Game-fanatic 03:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *...Oh, and, uh, I wanna make a map of the area the Rp takes place somehow. Sorry for the triple-post. Heh. --Game-fanatic 03:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) }} *In the story, I've listed some geography. And I know what looks like. At least, how I imagine it. --Game-fanatic 21:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So how shall I make the map look...?}} *Uh, Tanith fills the bottom right corner of the map, Sanjaya the top left, and there's a gap through the middle of the map, separating the two nations which is all trees and forest basically. Beyond that border, the trees stretch in small patches to Tanith, while Sanjaya has a less forested terrain without trees even bordering it. Anyway, at the far end of the border, to the right, a little off the border, nearing Tanith is Dystan, and just lower (to the left) of the very middle of the border is the thieves' camp, to the right of the thieves' camp, in a large foresty patch connected to the border, but it's in Tanith, is a very large tree, and past that some is a camp. Tanith's camp to be exact. Where Dimitri was taken to. A little higher than that, close to the border is a few buildings. They're small and worn down, except one taller one. This is the battleground where Ashgard chased Richard through. And in Sanjaya, near the end of the map to the left is a large-ish village, and next to it, a smaller one, which is mainly farms. Farther up, but not all the way to the end of the map-area, a little farther up from its Tanith counterpart, close-ish to the battleground, there is a small camp near a wall close to the border, that's the Sanjaya camp. And, finally, the castles are at the ends of each of their corners. The villages that Dimitri's from and stuff aren't in the map, 'cause this is just the Tanith and Sanjaya's capitals. You can include other villages and stuff on a different map if you want. --Game-fanatic 22:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa, huge post. --Game-fanatic 22:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) PROCRASTINATION...TENDENCIES...TINGLING... Okey dokey!}} }} *Sure. --Game-fanatic 00:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *I edited my post to fix some errors and change some words and stuff. And, by the by, I got the geographical information from others' posts, my thoughts, and other random stuff. So, it should be somewhat accurate. --Game-fanatic 00:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *ANYWAY, how do you plan on making this map, Blanky? --Game-fanatic 21:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm just gonna um...use GIMP and merge like nature photos together and uh...-try- to make a map. Dunno if it'll turn out good. Also, um...um...um...CAN WE USE THIS FOR THE TANITH INSIGNIA, AND THIS OR THIS FOR TEH SANJAYA INSIGNIA?! }} *THOSE ARE STOLEN, THOUGH! Uh, anyway, aren't Tanith colors, like, red and/or black, and Sanjaya is blue? --Game-fanatic 18:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And uh...I dunno.}} Updating But, anyway, I do believe it's time to update a few things on the Wiki, don't you think? The admins page, despite how it isn't really needed, does need some updating (some of us have redone our BannedStory pictures, I believe), and the main page needs serious editing. I'd do it, but I have about -5% experience editing more than just a page about a character...so...yeah... }} Everyone has way more than just 3-5 characters, and it would probably be impossible to fit them all now into the admins page, so should we just make it show like, "main" characters? About teh main page, what do you think we should edit? Also, I was considering making a new skin for the Wiki...maybe make the background that forest place I used for that long Wiki banner I made for the Monaco, and the background of the articles and stuff like, a scroll texture or something? }} Also, maybe we should add a bit more about each admin, since all we have now are a few sentences. As for new skins, I'm all for it. I really like the idea for a scroll background for the articles. I doubt it would be possible, but if the title of each article was in a hand-writen looking font, that would be cool...}} About the skin, okey dokey. Do you think whould we also remake the character infoboxes and stuff for the new skin? }} I suppose I should put more on my user page, then... I guess you can remake them if you want. I don't see a problem with it...}}